New Savior, New Life
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: Naruto and stuff of that sort.
1. New Savior, New Life Part 1: Suicidal?

Title: N/A at the Moment (Chap. 1)

Memo: This story's rated M (Mature) for the following reasons:

-Contains gruesome& extremely graphic scenes.

-People with sensitive stomachs, don't read.

-Some extremely graphic words& cuss words as well.

-If you get sick seeing or listening bout blood, don't read.

-For those who enjoy stories like this, welcome. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Story Excerpt: As she reached the knife holder, she was engulfed in dark and menacing shadows. She reached for the knife on the top most holders and pulled it out. As she did this, the knife glisten silver in the navy blue room. She pulled out a piece of her hair and let it fall on the knife to see how sharp it was; the hair then easily sliced in half and she then studied it like a jewelry thief would examine pure diamond.

* * *

Body: She sat in the windowsill watching the microscopic raindrops race each other down the window, wondering if she'll ever feel happy again. She had just suffered a lost and her mom went to the store. After one bolt of lightning hit, all the power went out. She remembered the happy sunlit days she used to share with him. This only made her more miserable and her mom wasn't going to do anything bout it. So, she climbed down from the windowsill and moved across her room littered with old photos of him. As she reached the flight of stairs that now casted long, navy blue shadows throughout the stairwell. 

She finally reached the bottom of the steps, turned let and walked to the end where the oak door led to the shadow infested kitchen. As she reached the knife holder, she was engulfed in dark and menacing shadows. She reached for the knife on the top most holders and pulled it out. As she did this, the knife glisten silver in the navy blue room. She pulled out a piece of her hair and let it fall on the knife to see how sharp it was; the hair-her hair- then easily sliced in half and she then studied it like a jewelry thief would examine pure diamond. She then placed the blade gently to her palm and slid it down watching the crimson liquid trickle out and began to feel happy once more. Next, she took the blade, now covered in crimson liquid, and slid it across her wrist witnessing her own blood trickle out ever so slowly drop by drop. She then stopped and quickly washed the knife off, where there once had been crimson liquid, and threw it into the knife holder once more. Hearing foot steps leading to the kitchen, she quick, but ever so quietly, ran to her room and locked the door behind her. She once more climbed onto the windowsill and resumed her depressed state. "Huh... if only the sun would shine, but it steadily increased since I've been away," she said sighing in sadness and sarrow. It only seemed like a month ago when she spent a family picnic with her him and mother. Her mom, the only person she felt she could talk to, was too careless to worry bout her, so she wouldn't care if she cut her wrists.  
As morning came and afternoon slipped away, and dusk approached, she resumed her seat in the windowsill. Once again, she had missed another day of school and the principle said, "I don't know what happened to you, Lilith. But you've been missing classes and school days lately, if you miss one more, you'll be expelled. Is there anything you need to talk bout?" and she would always say, "No, nothing's wrong I've just been terribly ill lately." he would always buy that story. Her mom could care less whether or not she got expelled. "Who needs them anyway?" is exactly what she said after she received a phone call from the principle.


	2. New Savior, New Life Part 2: Trust

Title: N/A at the Moment

Memo: This story's rated M for the following reasons:

-Contains gruesome& extremely graphic scenes.

-People with sensitive stomachs, don't read.

-Some extremely graphic words& cuss words as well.

-If you get sick seeing or listening bout blood, don't read.

-For those who enjoy stories like this, welcome. Hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto otherwise I wouldn't have to create fancis bout it. However, I do own one character, and that's Hikuri. I also made up the wolf demon, just to add a twist to things. I'm not proposing anything with using the demon.

I'm also going to mention that you may want to read the chapter that says intro first, rather than chapter1 cause I kinda messed up the chapters when I was uploading the story.

* * *

She didn't want to open her eyes at all, it just seemed too much. Everytime she breathed, her entire body would scream at her. Hell, at one point she thought that her body was eating her muscles. As she opened her eyes, she saw white walls, white floors, white celing, and white bed covers. She knew exactly where she was; a hospitial, the very place she hated because it'd get in her way of death. Again, she closed her eyes as the nurse came in and asked her a question. 

"Honey, is everything alright, has anyone bothered you?" The brown haired nurse asked. She just took into account, all of the bandages on her arms and her new clothing.

"And by 'bothered' you mean what?" She asked in a rather cold voice, but horse because she just woke up.

"Nothing, nothing at all, the head doctor asked to see you bout your release after you get dressed into some clothes." With this the nurse quickly left the room probably scared of her. After she said this, she noticed that her clothes were really her pajamas_. Well, why does everyone care so much 'bout me, I have the wolf demon in after all. Wouldn't it be better if I just ended my life here? before someone else kills me? _She thought softly to herself as she walked over to the washstand and started throwing on her clothes; a blue tee with dark denim jeans.

As she was walking down the hall, everyone of the doctors expressed worried expressions on their faces, as though she was a freak or something. When she reached the black, oak doors she entered and took a seat in front of the desk. That was when Doctor Tsunade came out and started to shuffle some papers around. Hikuri knew exactly what she was suffling for; her medical records.

"Well, according to this file, you had made five suicide attempts within these past few weeks. If I'm not mistaken, your sensei took you off the team for a vacation, supposedly, this would be your last day of vacation. He also mentioned that you haven't been trying to kill yourself until after your most recent mission. I think the one where you had to save the kid by being his bodyguard and that you've witness several people dying and some being taken away as hostages." Hikuri shifted uncomfortably, remebering all that she was forced to see.

"If you agree, by signing this document, then I'll refer you to the doctor who'll be staying at your place until he redeems you well enough to be released."

"And by signing the document, will I be free to go home today or right after I sign them?" She asked reading over the entire document, checking for any loop holes.

"Well, that'll be up to him. I have no say as to what he chooses. Anyway, just sign them and you'll be on your way out."

"Very well," she said taking the pen and signing all of the nesscary areas to be signed. When she was done, docort tsunade said,"You may come in now, Doctor." With this, Hikuri's face was in shock seeing who it was; he had a mask theat covered the bottom half of his face, a perverted book in one hand and a laid back expression on his face. He was definitly the one that saved her this time. "Hello, Kaskashi, this is Hikuri and she'll be under your watch for the next couple of months, longer if you think so."

"Good day Tsunde-sama, this is who I'll be watching over?" He said looking at Hikuri, taking into notice the same exact eyes she had that Naruto had only Sasuke's expression.

"Yes, you may wnat to keep a close eye on her, she has several ways of getting out of situtations like this."

"Oh? You don't say?" He said with a slight intrest in his voice. "So, you're ready to go home, kid?" He asked refering back to Hikuri.

"Hn. Whatever." She said coldly, alomsting in a threating voice. _Hm, this'll be an intresting one, she seems like she needs alot of improvement on trusting others. Then again, knowing what she had gone through, she probably has every right to not trust anyone. _

_You do know that I have learned telepathy, right_? She said coldly, almost mockingly. With this said, he quickly jumped up and blocked her out by using a brickwall

_How can she possibly even do that? That's the secret technique that only one creature knew; the ten-tailed demon wolf. She's probably communicating with him just like Naruto can do. Looks like naruto found himself a very good friend_. Having that said, they entered into her spacious apartment.

* * *

I'm not sure how this story'll turn out, but if you have any suggestions, please do tell me. Just contact me through email, I don't read reviews. By the way, this is my first fic ever made on this site. 


End file.
